The increasing sophistication of mobile devices has made them so versatile that they now integrate many functions that were traditionally carried out by multiple devices. A single device, such as, a smartphone has made redundant for some purposes, other devices such as, telephones, computers, televisions, still/video cameras, music players and voice recorders. Therefore, a user who carries a smartphone is able access these various functionalities at any given time. In fact, use of such smart devices has replaced the use of traditional devices in many instances. For example, cameras integrated with smartphones have improved tremendously that they mitigate the need for people to carry separate point and shoot cameras.